


Unbind Me

by crystalusagi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalusagi/pseuds/crystalusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru catches Haruka in a compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbind Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tofsla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/gifts).



> For [this drabble meme](http://crystalusagi.tumblr.com/post/39554584926/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt), prompt "unbind me" that tofslan from tumblr requested. Un-betaed and not very carefully edited.

Michiru could feel the change in Haruka after the incident with her arm. It wasn't just because Haruka had finally transformed into a senshi. No, there was definitely a shift in perception there. Haruka was still as quiet as ever when they met in whatever random way Michiru could contrive, but it was a steadier sort of silence, not as uneasy as before. So Michiru waited. 

She was still waiting three weeks later when she felt Haruka’s presence in the corner of her mind, and something else—darkness and danger tingling sharply along her spine. 

She followed the sensation and found them. The monster had Haruka’s arms and legs pinned in metal circlets that dug into the wall of the abandoned pool room and was going in for the kill when Michiru stopped it with a well-aimed throw of her shoe. Michiru took off her other shoe and threw that one too, and yes, there, it was racing at her, away from Haruka. 

She wasn’t distracted this time, wasn’t trying to shield Haruka from deadly claws, and the monster didn’t stand a chance against her _deep submerge_. Only when it was over and done with did she feel like collapsing; that had really been too close. 

Haruka didn’t say anything as Michiru padded barefoot across the tiled floor to retrieve her shoes. When Michiru had finished putting the shoes on—slightly damp and stained with the creature’s blood at the tip of one heel—she glanced over at Haruka. 

Haruka was looking a little sheepish, if such an expression could exist in Haruka Tenoh, racetrack star extraordinaire. Michiru wasn’t sure what she'd been expecting, but it wasn’t that. Somehow it endeared Haruka to her even more. 

“Hello,” she said, standing with one hand on her hip barely half a room away, feeling ridiculously happy to see Haruka now that the danger was gone. 

“Been a while, hasn’t it?” The rough, low timbre of Haruka's voice almost made her shiver. 

She couldn't understand herself. She made a sound of agreement and crossed her arms. She fought the urge to look away from Haruka’s eyes. "Yes. To be honest, I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see you again." She was sure she hadn’t meant to say that. Of course they’d seen each other half a dozen times since the last time, in the company of mutual acquaintances and across the room at various functions; it just hadn’t felt real. 

“Thought I should try this for myself first. On my own.” 

“Oh? Have you made up your mind?” Michiru didn’t even know what they were talking about anymore. 

Haruka scowled. Was that a blush? ”No. But it was nice to see you.” 

She took a few steps toward Haruka and noticed the skin on her wrists reddening from the metal holding her up. She made it the rest of the way there . Her hand went up and touched the metal ring on Haruka’s left wrist lightly. ”Should I free you, or will you stop talking to me if I don’t have you tied up like this?” 

For a second Haruka was taken aback by the comment, and then the warmth came into her eyes when she smiled, and suddenly the room wasn’t cold anymore. ”You can keep me here if you want,” she answered, “but no, I won’t stop talking to you.” 

Michiru smiled back.


End file.
